I guess I'll love you
by chibi-america-alfred
Summary: Alfred is tired of the school's student council president, so he tries to scare him off by faking a love confession. unfortunately Arthur gladly accepts his confession! Alfred wants to tell Arthur it was all a joke but Elizebeth, Kiku and all the other girls beg him to date Arthur. will his lie come out, or will Alfred actually fall for Arthur in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm being a serious biatch to Artie in this story. Just so you know.**

**Someone give me a virtual kick to force me to writ more quickly because I can hardly get myself to update the stories I should update. *face-keyboard***

**Himayura only stated a few possible names for Ukraine so I picked Sofia Chernenko. I used to have a friend by that name**

**as for Belgium, I decided to name her Emma and**** Seychelles doesn't have a human name either so it will be Maria for now.****  
**

Alfred crashed his bike against the fence surrounding the school not even bothering to lock it as he dashed for the school's entrance.

"FRUK FRUK FRUK! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" He cursed to himself.

Why couldn't the alarm clock just go off this morning?! If he was late again he'd have to suffer another lecture from the student council president! He was NOT going to let that happen!

Alright! Just around this corner and he'd be safe when...

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~~*

The bell rang before Alfred could make it to class. He had to go get a note at the reception where that jerk of a student council president would be waiting for him with that creepy, smug smirk on his face.

Arthur kirkland.

He became student council president because of his high grades, perfect attendance, and high social standing. He would chew out anyone who he considered 'indecent' which was pretty much everyone except for himself.

Unlike Alfred who's grades were bad except for science and math, only got into school because he earned a scholarship with his baseball skills, and had no family to speak of.

Alfred walked with his head hung long down the halls, occasionally glancing into other classrooms to see the teachers taking the attendance of all the lucky people who had been on time and didn't have to do his walk of shame to the self proclaimed ruler of their school. It felt like when he tossed something in the trashcan from a distance and missed and he had to walk over there and pick it up times one million!

There it was, Alfred saw Arthur already scolding some of the regular slackers, delinquents, and truants, while warning those on first offense or those with a good reason for being late.

He caught Alfred from the corner of his eye and stopped scolding Heracles who claimed he was late because one of his cats had tried to escape when he left his room upon which Arthur scolded him for bringing animals into the school dorms.

There was one thing all regular delinquents knew and that was, if Arthur stops mid-rant to scold you about something it was serious.

Alfred did get late often but he always had a good reason! He just never had someone to testify. Alfred didn't like the idea of having to share a room with someone so he didn't stay at the dorms. His house was only 5 minutes further and it was all his, but if he was late he'd need his parents to testify and he didn't have any. So even if he had a legit reason to be late it wouldn't matter.

"A very good morning to you, mr. Jones. What brings you here so late on this fine Thursday morning?" Arthur asked with his voice dripping in sarcasm and a malicious fake grin to go with it.

"A broken alarm clock," Alfred groaned. Usually he would have put on a fake smile of his own and have played along with the game, but he wasn't in the mood right now. This was his 3th strike this year which meant that he'd be forced to do dumb chores under the school council president's supervision.

The entire afternoon with Arthur.

"Well, can you prove it?" Arthur asked, still being sarcastic.

"How was it broken, Alfred?" A gentle woman's voice asked. It was miss. Chernenko who worked here as the receptionist since last week. She was a nice and cheerful person, though Alfred doubted if she was the brightest, after all she never even noticed how all the male students were staring at her chest.

"It's the kind that works on batteries. The battery died around 3 AM this morning, so I overslept," Alfred explained honestly.

"Excuses! He's lying!" Arthur yelled.

"I'M LIKE TOTALY NOT LYING! HERO'S DON'T LIE!" Alfred yelled back, feeling rather insulted.

"Well I guess you're no hero then," Arthur said with that creepy smug look on his face again, knowing he'd hit Alfred where it hurts.

Before Alfred could punch his brains out, or even reply , miss. Chernenko cut in.

"Alright then Alfred. This time it's alright. Just don't let it happen again, alright?" She said with a smile. She handed Alfred the note which meant he was safe! No torture with Arthur today!

"But miss-" Arthur tried to object.

"He'll make sure to be in time next time, Arthur. Please don't worry,"she said.

Arthur just stood there with his head as red as a tomato and his blood boiling while miss. Chernenko focussed on some other students.

Alfred smirked at Arthur victoriously, before flipping him off and dashing to his class. And while he ran he could actually enjoy Arthur's yelling for the first time.

But somewhere in the back of his mind he knew his war with Arthur was far from over.

**~time skip, it's lunchtime!~**

Alfred walked over to one of his best friends, Kiku. He was currently talking to Elizabeth. Alfred wondered if there was something going on between the two of them, he'd caught them with their nose is the same weird mangas with their faces pressed together and Kiku often blushed during their conversations when they thought they were in private.

(No, Alfred is wrong it's just the yaoi in case you didn't get it)

"Do you know that creepy sempai that's always bugging me about how to get guys to like her?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, Natalya-san isn't it?" Kiku replied.

"Well I got tired of her so I pretended to be a lesbian and make a move on her and she wasn't come near me since!" Elizabeth stated proudly.

"Isn't that sexual harassment Elizabeth-san?" Kiku asked worriedly.

"Of course not. It's not like I asked her to sleep with me," she reasoned.

"What did you say exactly?" Alfred asked, the beginning of an idea tickling in the back of his mind.

"I told her: Well instead of boys I could teach you about girls~ and then she made a face and it was like totally priceless-"

"If she had any expression at all it'd be priceless," Alfred cut in.

"Yeah but she didn't go away so I took it a bit further," Elizabeth continued.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Kiku asked, unusually loud for his standards and clearly worried for Natalya's well being.

Elizabeth smirked, but the smirk soon faded into a shy look and she placed one finger on her lips while holding the other behind her back and shyly shifting her weight from the back of her feet to the front so she was swaying like a little girl that had to explain to her parents where all the cookies went.

"You know how it works between girls don't you? You know it really makes me sad when you say you want to flirt with boys," she said.

Kiku turned red and got out his camera to snap a picture. Alfred's egg of a idea had hatched and he smirked maliciously.

He'd get rid of Arthur for real this time.

**~after school at the student council office~**

"So you wanted a word with me? Please do keep it short because I have other things to do," Arthur said.

"Yes, Arthur, but this IS very important," Alfred said, while shifting nervously. He had a hard time suppressing his laughter though the nervousness was real. What if Arthur told everyone he was gay? What if Arthur caught Kiku and Elizabeth hiding with their cameras? What if it didn't work? If that happened than he'd get it twice as rough at school!

"Well, out with it. What did you want to tell me?" Arthur snapped.

"I like you Arthur. Please go out with me?" Alfred asked in his sweetest voice.

"I beg your pardon?" Arthur asked with his eyes wide in surprise.

Alfred could barely disguise his happiness at that moment. His plan was working! Or actually Elizabeth's plan was working but it would not have been possible without his mad acting skills!

This was the point where he'd have to give just one more push and Arthur wouldn't come within a ten mile radius of him again.

He placed his hands on Arthur's hips and leaned down so their faces where only inches apart. Alfred could feel his breath mingle with Arthurs and his heartbeat sped up.

"I've liked you for a while now Arthur. I need you and it can't be anyone else but you! Please go out with me?" Alfred said, almost gagging at his own words.

No it was coming, Arthur would push him away and scold him for being so 'indecent' ! Arthur would get creeped out and leave and never be dare to enter the same room as him especially if they were alone.

Alfred waited for it, a pair of hands on his shoulders pushing him away, a head bud, or even a kick in the groin! But there wasn't.

Only one hand on the back of his neck and a pair of soft lips pressed against his own.

Before Alfred could even register what was going on he was already kissing back. Arthur began to softly nip at Alfred's bottom lip as his knee softly rubbed against his growing erection.

It was only when they broke apart for air that Alfred realized what had just happened. His mouth fell open and he stared at Arthur with wide eyes and his hands still on his hips. Arthur had a hint of pink across his cheeks and his signature smug smirk, but... There was something else there too, something Alfred had never seen on his face before.

"I like you too Alfred. I'm glad you made the first move, I too have felt this way for a long time. from now on we'll be lovers. We'll go out sometime but like I said I have something to do right now," and with those words Arthur pushed Alfred off and left the room.

"Is he gone?" A small whisper came from a broom closet.

Alfred merely nodded, still processing what had just happened.

"WOOHOO! THIS WAS A THOUSAND TIMES BETTER THAN EXPECTED! NOT JUST A FAKE CONFESSION BUT A REAL CONFESSION OF MUTUAL LOVE COMPLETE WITH A MAKE OUT SCENE!" Elizabeth and Kiku burst out of the closet, Kiku fiddling with his digital camera while Elizabeth danced around in joy.

"Elizabeth- san, is Alfred-san alright?" Kiku asked.

"I hope so," she said, stopping her victory dance to wave her hand in front of Alfred's face.

"I think he's in shock," Elizabeth said, turning back to Kiku.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Alfred cried out.

**~ this is getting good : 3 ~**

"And so starts the troublesome relation between the student council president Arthur Kirkland and the delinquent Alfred F. Jones." Elizabeth stated proudly to a few of the female hetalia academy students, as she turned off the tv on which she gladly shared the footage she recorded the day before.

"I'm not a delinquent! Heroes aren't delinquents! And this was meant to scare him off! I do NOT like that guy!" Alfred yelled.

"Aww~" all the girls said unison.

"But Alfred, you have to go out with him! Please! Do it for us!" Elizabeth pleaded.

"it'd be sad if you told him you disliked him now. Please just keep it up a little longer," Lily asked sweetly. She was probably more interested in Arthur's well being than in the yaoi (thank the heavens that her brother wasn't there to see she watched that sort of thing).

"If the two of you are dating I doubt he'll bother you, Alfred-san," Kiku said.

"Think of all the attention from the girls you'll have!" Emma said. **  
**

"I-if you go out with him I'll help you cheat on that next french test," one of the girls said. Suddenly all eyes were at the centre of the small crowd of woman who had come on Elizabeth's invitation. Maria had noticed how much nicer Arthur had been for her and if it was because of Alfred she'd do anything to keep them together. Besides Arthur would probably direct all of his anger at her if Alfred told him it had all been a joke now.

"Are you serious?" Alfred asked.

"Yes," Maria said bravely.

"Fine than. I don't get it but if you guys are all set on me pretending to be that guys's boyfriend I'll do it," Alfred mumbled.

"And with that the troublesome relation of Arthur and Alfred OFFICIALLY starts!" Elizabeth said.

**I wanted to write a story about Hetalia academy and so I did. **

**I might bump up the rating later in the story.**

**I should really be working on my other stories right now, but I'm having a bit of a writer's block. *emo corner***


	2. Chapter 2

**My friend got into a car accident. She and I were having a sleepover and she got hit by a car on the way home. She had an asthma attack on the middle of the road. She only has some bruises but I feel sort of responsible. The asshole who hit her didn't even get out of his car to apologize!**

Alfred walked away from the group of girls who were playing his so called 'love confession' on endless loop. He'd seen enough of Arthur's smirking face and if he had to listen to that weird mewling sound he made when Arthur pressed their lips together he'd barf.

'did I really make such a disgusting sound? It was just because I was surprised, that's why I made that noise! Yeah, that's why!' Alfred thought to himself as he walked towards the main entrance.

"AIYA~! BE CAREFULL WHERE YOU WALK ARU!" Yao screeched when Alfred bumped into him, knocking him and his panda over. Alfred had his head so high in the clouds that he hadn't even noticed the petite asian.

"Sorry dude. Guess I wasn't paying attention," Alfred apologized half-heartedly.

"I can see that! What is it with you western people today? Arthur let me enter the school with my panda just now. Usually he'd have confiscated it right away, saying pets aren't allowed in school. Is it some kind of virus?" Yao asked.

The word lovesick popped into Alfred's mind, but there was no way he'd tell Yao about that. He wasn't in love with Arthur anyway!

"I've just got my head in the clouds. Must be the same with Arthur," Alfred said.

'Maybe he was so stingy because he was lonely before? If he's gonna be nicer if I just hang out with him now and then this might not be so bad. WAIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! THIS IS ARTHUR WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! OF COURSE IT'S BAD!' Alfred thought.

"But now that I think about it... does Arthur even have any friends?" Alfred said out loud.

"No, he doesn't. Now stop asking," Arthur's voice sounded from right behind him.

"OH, HEY ARTHUR! SORRY ABOUT THAT I DIDN'T EVEN HEAR YOU COMING-"

"Alfred... please calm down," Arthur said. He sounded calm but he still looked angry.

"yeah, you're right dude. What's up?" Alfred said, still feeling awkward. What was he supposed to say? Last time he knew that if he just got the confession over with that he'd be left alone and wouldn't have to deal with Arthur again but it just made dealing with him awkward as well as a pain.

"nothing really. I was about to go back to the dorms. What about you?" Arthur asked.

"uh... well, I still got training and then I'll be heading home. Don't you go home? You know it's friday, right?" Alfred asked.

"I don't go home during the weekends. It's just my mom and my annoying brothers at home. I have pretty much the whole dormitory to myself on weekends and it's a lot more peaceful that way," Arthur explained.

"oh, I live alone. Matthew stays in the dorms and he's sharing a room with this dude Gilbert and he stay with him during weekends. I don't know why," Alfred said.

"I feel sorry for him. What about your parents? Don't you live with them?" Arthur asked.

"dude, don't you know?" Alfred asked, didn't Arthur know just about everything?

"know what?" Arthur asked. So he really didn't know.

"uhm... car accident," Alfred said. Arthur's eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know," Arthur said.

"what about your dad?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know really. My mother always changed the topic when I ask, then scot tries to convince me I'm adopted," Arthur said with a sigh.

"Scot?" Alfred asked

"my older brother, the worst of the three. He used to ambush me in my sleep when we lived together," Arthur groaned.

"sure does sound like a pain in the ass," Alfred said with a chuckle. Arthur cracked a small smile.

"I don't mean to be a drag, but your training starts in one minute," Arthur said, his smile transforming back into a grin.

"WHAT?! I GOTTA GO, DUDE! SEE YA LATER!" Alfred yelled while running.

'I told you he wasn't so bad,' A small voice in the back of his head whispered, making Alfred freeze.

"ARGH, NOT AGAIN!" Alfred yelled to himself.

**~time skip, after the training~**

because Alfred had been late to training the coach told him he'd have to run a lap for every minute he had been late. Alfred had been eight minutes late because he still had to change when he made it to the school's sports department.

He didn't really mind, he preferred taking a shower by himself anyway.

He walked into the locker-room while the last of his teammates where grabbing their bags and leaving. Alfred turned on the hot water and waited for it to warm up.

"mnn~ I needed that," Alfred said when he got under the warm stream and rinsed himself off.

After 10 minutes Alfred turned the water off, grabbed his towel and walked out to get dressed.

With nothing but a towel around his waist he bend over to grab his shirt when a familiar chuckle made him freeze.

"oh, my. what a pleasant view," Arthur mused.

Alfred stood straight and whirled around to face Arthur, who had already found something new to stare at.

"WHERE YOU WATCHING ME?!" Alfred yelled with his face flushed and his hands clutching his towel to make sure it wouldn't fall off.

"of course not, lad. I'm not such a pervert!... and you were already finished by the time I entered," Arthur said while trying not to drool over the sight of Alfred's well toned body wrapped in nothing but a towel. He could already imagine himself tossing that annoying censor aside and letting his hands roam over Alfred's strong chest while grinding up against the currently hidden treasure.

"dude, seriously! Why are you even here? Weren't you going to the dorms?" Alfred asked.

"well, I figured since you said you'd be alone this weekend and I don't have anything to do either we could go out together," Arthur said, his eyes wandering over Alfred's creamy thighs.

"quit staring at me, dude! It's creepy," Alfred huffed, trying to cover himself up.

Arthur had to tear his gaze from Alfred's well toned arms and shoved the daydream of how good it would feel to be held in those arms from his mind to look Alfred straight in the eyes.

"I never knew you were so shy. I recall one time during last summer you stripped down to your boxers and jumped into the pool along with some others, I could have strangled you all at that time but I had more... pressing matters to attend to," Arthur said.

"pressing matters?" Alfred repeated confused.

"those boxer left very little up to the imagination once they'd gotten all soaked like that. You know... you've grown quite a lot since then... I wonder... have you grown down here too?" Arthur asked while walking closer and pressing a hand against Alfred's barely hidden manhood. Alfred flinched away from Arthur's touch but he lost his balance and landed on a bench with a small embarrassing yelp. Alfred was blushing furiously and grabbed Arthur's wrists.

"dude, don't do that. Please don't," Alfred said. Arthur looked a tad disappointed but he relaxed his arms, indicating Alfred could let him go.

"I see. You don't want this so I'll wait," he placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders instead.

"what about here?" he asked, leaning down so he was at eye-level with Alfred.

Alfred gave a small nod and covered his crotch with his hands, just to be sure. Arthur pressed his lips firmly against Alfred's, wasting no time inserting his tongue into his mouth and exploring his new territory.

Once they parted for air Alfred's face was bright red and his breathing was heavy.

'Arthur is pretty damn good at kissing' Alfred thought. He mentally slapped himself and looked away from Arthur's half lidded green eyes.

"u-uhm... shopping," Alfred stammered.

"pardon?" Arthur looked at him confused.

"you wanted to go on a date right? Let's go shopping. I need some new jeans anyway," Alfred said.

"Alright then, do you know the bus-stop in front of the mall?" Arthur asked, Alfred nodded."wait for me there, alright? How about noon so we could get something to eat as well?" Arthur suggested.

Alfred just nodded. Arthur kissed Alfred once more, nipping softly at his lower lip and sucking on the other's tongue. Alfred blushed in a never-seen-before shade of cherry red as he melted into the kiss.

He grabbed either side of his towel and pulled it over his lap as tight as he could, praying Arthur wouldn't notice how his lower half reacted to his kisses.

Arthur pulled away, got up, and looked at Alfred once more. His pants had grown horribly tight and he knew that if he didn't hurry and leave to go and take care of it he'd take Alfred then and there.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said before walking away.

"see ya," Alfred replied weakly. The moment Arthur shut the door Alfred dropped his towel and stormed back into the shower, turning it as cold as it would go. He got in and stood there until his hard-on went limp and his lips were pale from the cold.

"it's not because I like him!" Alfred insisted. "It's just because I haven't had a girlfriend in a while and I had no time to deal with it by myself lately!"

'why not ask him to deal with it for you?' the annoying voice in the back of his mind said tauntingly.

"ARGH!" Alfred groaned.

'you don't have to right now, you have a date with him tomorrow, there's plenty of time then' the voice added suggestively.

"oh, FRUK" Alfred whined.

**HAHA! You thought they were gonna do it didn't you? well they didn't! Because, FRUK you.**

**No, just kidding, I love you guys. I didn't think people would actually care about this story but apparently they did ^_^**

**(I was just wondering, do you think the Britannia angel wears underwear? I don't think so but I'm not so sure)**

**please review! The more review the sooner I'll update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, if you're actually reading this story you must have no life.**

**JUST KIDDING~ I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Alfred arrived at the bus stop where they'd meet to see Arthur already waiting for him.

At least he thought it was Arthur.

He had the same messy sand blonde hair and his emerald green eyes, framed with his caterpillar eyebrows, but he was dressed so... Normal.

Arthur wore a pair of slightly worn jeans and a white shirt with a black jacket on.

Alfred just stood there, admiring his new discovery.

'so he's a human after all!' Alfred snickered to himself before tapping the Brit on his shoulder to get his attention. Arthur turned around and pulled the small white buds out of his ears.

"hi," he greeted with a smile.

"hi, who are you and what did you do to Arthur?" Alfred asked, looking him up and down. Arthur looked at him confused but then grinned in understanding.

"I've abducted him and now my minions are torturing him while he's half naked in my basement," Arthur said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"cool! Can I come watch after we're done shopping?" Alfred asked, still going along with the joke.

Arthur had to break character though, he looked at Alfred with a hint of shock on his face.

"are you into that sort of thing?" he asked.

"what? NO, I was just kidding!" Alfred said, turning red. Arthur chuckled with a light blush himself.

"what are you listening to?" Alfred asked, desperate to change the topic, "I bet it's some sort of classical crap isn't it?" he continued half-mocking the english gentleman. Arthur scowled at him.

"see for yourself," Arthur said, as he pulled out one of his earplugs and forced it into Alfred's ear. Alfred's jaw nearly dropped when he heard some sort of rock music blast out of it and the singer's british accent was audible even when he was singing.

"didn't see that one coming did you?" arthur said.

"nope, can I keep listening?" Alfred asked.

"you like it?" Arthur asked surprised.

"the music's good, the lyrics suck though," Alfred answered.

"well, I suppose so. Alright, but I want to listen too," Arthur said.

"we're just gonna have to walk close than," Alfred said.

"I could make a remark about your grammar but I doubt now is the right time. Shall we?" Arthur asked.

"and I could make a remark about how you just DID comment on my grammar and I really don't care about it, but I really do wanna go inside," Alfred replied with a bright smile.

Arthur smiled back and they walked through the mall's front entrance.

They hadn't been walking for two minutes when someone forced the two of them apart by passing between them, making the little earphones clatter onto the ground.

"huh, hey!" Alfred said.

"sorry, but this won't work..." Arthur said, while putting one of the earplugs back in "unless we hold hands," he added as a afterthought.

"fine," Alfred said, not thinking much of holding hands on it's own.

"oh, alright then," Arthur said.

Arthur handed Alfred his half of the device and letting him put it in his ear. He grabbed the other's hand and walked close to him, hoping not to many people would notice.

"let's get something to eat first," Alfred said.

"yeah, something to eat sounds nice," Arthur said absentmindedly, more focused on the warmth coming of the american's smooth skin.

**~I'm going to skip their lunch since we can all imagine what that would look like~**

Alfred and Arthur walked into a random store to get some new jeans for Alfred. Alfred instantly went for some baggy jeans that were made to look like they were already worn. Arthur on the other hand caught himself glance at some skinny leans and tried to imagine what the american would look like in those.

One of the shop clerks walked towards arthur and looked in the direction he was staring in to see what held him so fascinated.

"it's not as uncomfortable as you think. You should try them," she said.

"what? No, I was just daydreaming and I'm here for a fri-"

"come on," she said, pulling Arthur to the dressing room, grabbing a few jeans in his size along the way.

Arthur let himself get dragged along and shoved into the tiny stall with three pairs of jeans.

He sighed but he put them on anyway. The first pair was so tight around his thighs that he couldn't get them on. Slightly embarrassed, Arthur put them away. The second pair did fit though, and they indeed felt more comfortable than he anticipated at first.

He stepped out of the dressing room to check if they wouldn't be to uncomfortable to walk in. he actually considered buying them. They would probably end up in the back of his closet and he'd only wear them when he went home during the longer vacations and on dates with Alfred but still.

"you look awesome!" Alfred cheered. Arthur jumped and flushed bright red again. He didn't think the american would see him, but the compliment made him happy. He'd definitely buy those jeans.

Arthur bought the skinny jeans and Alfred ended up buying some baggy jeans, Arthur had been unable to persuade him into trying on the skinny jeans.

Alfred had his new jeans, they'd had lunch together and Alfred knew the end of their "date" would come soon. If this was what their dates were going to be like it wouldn't be that bad. It was just hanging out together really. Only... with kissing.

They were walking back to the bus-stop where Alfred's bike was parked and Arthur would be waiting for the next bus to the dorms, when they passed some jewelry store and Arthur stopped for a second to look at some piercings. Alfred looked at him and frowned.

"I know you got something against piercings and earrings Arthur but if you're gonna complain about it out here you can walk back by yourself," he said. Arthur scowled at him in return.

"I do not have a problem with piercings or earrings of any kind but they go against the school rules. Why would I have a problem with them? I used to-" Arthur cut himself off and looked back at the silver pins and rings behind the glass. "that one's pretty nice don't you think?" he said, pointing wantonly at the sparkly metal that was displayed.

"you used to...?" Alfred asked.

"well, if were going out you might as well know," Arthur said, brushing back some hair that fell over his ears. Alfred looked a bit more closely to see three tiny holes in the so called gentleman's ear.

"you wear earrings?!" Alfred said just a bit too loud.

"I used to. I don't have them anymore," Arthur said, looking around as if the school principal might suddenly materialize out of thin air and take away his position as student council president.

"seriously?!" Alfred said in a loud whisper.

"and a tongue piercing. I guess old habits die hard," Arthur said, glancing back at the accessories displayed.

Alfred looked and tried to imagine Arthur with earrings on. He'd only ever see some girls wear them so it was kind of hard to picture.

"let's buy some!" Alfred said excitedly.

"what?! NO! I'm the student council president Alfred! What if someone sees us?!" he hissed, looking around again.

"if you had your way you would have molested me in the locker-room the yesterday. Now you're worried someone sees you with earrings?" Alfred said. Arthur blushed at the American's comment, but before he could respond Alfred dragged him into the store.

"alright, but you have to keep them," Arthur said. Alfred gave him a confused look while Arthur pointed out some thin black rings for in his ears to the clerk.

"if I'm caught in the dorms with earrings I'll get in major trouble!" Arthur said. He walked over to look at the tongue piercings that weren't also shown in the window earlier. A light hint of pink crept across his cheeks. "I only want you to see me like this anyway," Arthur said.

Alfred looked away with a similar blush and payed for the earrings and the piercing Arthur had picked.

Arthur walked up to a mirror and put the earrings in first. A silver bead in his left earlobe and two in the right. Three thin black rings through his left ear-shell and the small silver piercing trough his tongue. Alfred braced himself for the final result when a female clerk blocked his view.

"NO NO NO! Not like that!" she said. She took a black eye-pencil and tried to draw on Arthur's face.

"H-HEY! Hold it! I can do it myself!" Arthur yelled. He grabbed the pencil and went back to the mirror and rimmed his eyes pitch black.

When he was done he tilted hi head at the mirror as if debating on what to think of himself while Alfred still tried to get around the clerk.

Arthur turned around and stuck out his tongue so Alfred could see the full picture.

Alfred gaped at the "british gentleman" who was now in casual clothing he'd never allow any one to wear at school, with the black make-up he despised so much and the piercings and earrings he threatened to directly tear from anyone's flesh if they dared to wear them on school grounds.

"w-well? Say something," Arthur said, turning slightly pink which mismatched awfully with the piercings and the dark rim under his eyes

"you look awesome! I wouldn't recognize you if I hadn't seen you put those in! The school's gentlemanly student council president is a punk!" Alfred exclaimed.

"I AM a gentleman! But yes... I used to be a punk before I started school here. I threw out the make-up, the shabby clothes, the piercings and I quit smoking and became the proper president of the student council people wanted me to be," Arthur confessed.

"well I think it's awesome! It's nothing to hid is it? A lot of people would look up to you for something like that," Alfred said. This amazing discovery should be shared with the world!

"I doubt the teachers, or any university would find it 'awesome', Alfred," Arthur said.

"so that's what the whole gentleman's act is for!" Alfred said with a smile.

"yes, and can we go now? I think we're being a bother to the other costumers," Arthur said, looking at two girls, one with a pierced bellybutton and the other with a pierced eyebrow. They were staring at the couple arguing but quickly turned back to the over sized earrings they wanted to buy when they saw Arthur noticed them.

"yeah sure," Alfred said.

As they walked back to the bus-stop they were followed by the stares of almost everyone else in the mall. Arthur didn't seem to notice, or rather he didn't care. With those piercings in he became a different person, inside and out. He was more cocky, more deviant.

They made it to the bus-stop and Alfred got the lock off his bike, but before he could leave- Arthur grabbed his sleeve.

"I'm coming with you for now," he stated bluntly.

"what?! Arthur I already told you I won't be doing that stuff and you were going back to the dorms right?!" Alfred said panicked.

"that's true but I need a mirror to get the piercing out and I can't get rid of the make-up. If one of the teachers sees me or someone came to the dorms because they left something there I'll be in big trouble. Let me clean up at your place and I'll leave after that," Arthur pleaded.

"oh, okay," Alfred said, letting Arthur climb on the back of his bike. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist and let his head rest against his back.

**~PUNK IGGY! FRUK YEAH!~**

Alfred stopped in front of his house and let Arthur get off the bike. Alfred couldn't keep himself from staring at Arthur, he never would have thought that... uhg, HE DID NOT LIKE HIM! but maybe they could just be friends. Yeah! Hanging out together was fun and Arthur was surprisingly nice outside of school.

Arthur noticed Alfred was staring at him while he looked at some of the poorly nurtured flowers in Alfred's garden.

"like what you see, Alfred?" Arthur said with his signature smirk, which looked entirely different if Arthur wasn't wearing his school uniform, it looked almost suggestive.

"yeah, you look awesome!" Alfred said, completely oblivious to the situation.

"thank you, shall we go inside?" Arthur asked, his suggestive grin showing no signs of fading.

"yeah, sure," Alfred said, walking up to his front door and letting Arthur enter first. Arthur walked a bit further into the house and seated himself in the living room.

"want something to drink?" the american asked.

"no thank you, I'm fine," Arthur replied.

"me too," Alfred said, plopping down on the couch next to Arthur.

"so-" before Alfred could say anything else Arthur had already planted his lips firmly onto his. Arthur licked his lips for entrance which Alfred denied him, but Arthur was persistent. He moved closer to Alfred and climbed onto his lap, never breaking their kiss.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck who placed his hands on Arthur's waist. Arthur bit down on the younger's lip, making him gasp and slipping his tongue into his mouth.

'oh, god... this is bad... my body is reacting to him on it's own... oh~ god, I can feel his piercing!' Alfred thought, his mind getting clouded by a foreign sensation.

Alfred softly moaned and let his tongue dance with Arthur's as it pleased, while his piercing found new ways of amazing Alfred at how good a mere kiss could feel.

They broke their kiss to breath. Arthur's tongue was hanging out of his mouth slightly, giving Alfred a perfect view of the shiny bead that was covered with saliva. Arthur's half lidded eyes where a beautiful shade of jade green, unlike their usual emerald shine.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked.

"yes?" Arthur replied, licking his lips.

"i-it's getting dark outside. Should I walk you back to the dorms?" Alfred asked awkwardly.

"mnn~ no, five more minutes~" Arthur whined. His dark half-lidded eyes slid closed and he leaned in for another kiss.

"o-okay," Alfred said against Arthur's lips before returning the kiss.

The five minutes became ten minutes but Arthur finally slid off Alfred's lap and hazily swayed out the door.

"he's still wearing his piercing... he tricked me didn't he? Damn... why dos it feel better every time he kisses me~?" Alfred muttered to himself, his pupils blown, lips swollen, and an undeniable bulge in his new jeans.

**Yay! New chapy~**

**and who am I kidding? This took longer than necessary, I first had a different scene in mind. I hoped you liked it.**

**I really love punk iggy! Favorite for punk Iggy's awesomeness!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred woke up and dragged himself out of bed the next morning. He wasn't particularly eager to get up, but he couldn't stand the taste of his own breath anymore.

He went downstairs to make himself some breakfast. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed the plastic bag that had been discarded there and had never been taken up the stairs. Only then did Alfred recall his activities from the previous day, sending shivers down his spine that settled in his florida, and sending a new rush of blood into his morning wood.

Alfred stormed into his kitchen and splashed his face with cold water in an attempt to wash the images of Arthur's flushed face and their sloppy make-out session out of his mind.

It didn't help so he just mad himself breakfast and hoped his hard-on would go flaccid soon.

Five minutes later he was still as hard as a rock so he left his burger-for-breakfast for what it was and walked towards the shower.

He turned the water on and got undressed as the water warmed up until there was steam coming from the shower stall and he hopped in.

he hadn't had time to take care of it in a while, yesterday and the day before that I was hard and I couldn't get it off in private so I held it in, that's why my body is reacting to him like that! Alfred told himself.

He let the hot water run over his body for a few moments before slowly reaching down to take a hold of his erection. He leaned against the cool tiled wall as he moved his hand up and down slowly, but quickly gaining speed.

"_are you enjoying yourself over there?" _

Alfred heard a voice with a familiar British accent ask mockingly in the back of his head, followed by a small chuckle.

Alfred stopped moving for a second and opened his eyes. He let his head fall back against the wall and groaned.

"GO AWAY ALREADY!" he shouted at the steam-clouded air.

"_why? You like me don't you? The real me?"_

"that doesn't mean I want you!" Alfred yelled.

"_Alfie, we're in your home, in your locked bathroom, and you masturbating by yourself. What's the harm in thinking about me? If you only like me that doesn't make you gay, does it?" the Arthur voice kept persuading him._

"f-fine," Alfred finally gave in and let his imagination run as it pleased while his hands went back to stroking his throbbing manhood.

He pictured Arthur sitting next to his in the bottom of the shower, licking his lips with that delicious pierced tongue while staring up at Alfred as he pleasured himself with lust-hazed forest green eyes. Alfred let himself slide down to sit next to his imaginary Arthur and looked him in the eyes. Their eyes were only locked for a brief moment, until Arthur's gaze drifted lower to Alfred'sdripping cock and stared at it hungrily.

Alfred stretched out one of his legs to give Arty a better view and smirked.

Arthur crawled in between Alfred's spread legs and bend down to gently kiss the tip of the other's member as he reached down, brushed past his perked nipples along the way, moving past his own hard-on, and Alfred could only imagine which part this pretty slender fingers were teasing as Arthur moaned against his dick.

Alfred felt his climax approach rapidly and with a long pleasured wail that somewhere resembled Arthur's name he spilled his essence over his imaginary Arty who disappeared in the shower-steam along with the tight knot in his abdomen.

"alright... you win..." Alfred panted wile the hot stream of water rinsed away every trace of his earlier activities.

"...I like Arthur..." Alfred forced passed his lips for no one to hear.

"_then why do you lie to me?"_

**~ oh my, this can't end well. Let's see what Arthur is up to~**

Arthur poured himself a cup of tea while he glanced out the window. He wasn't particularly fascinated by the scenery, his mind was elsewhere. He looked at the little box he left on his nightstand in which he kept the piercings he'd bought.

Arthur decided he'd have to deal with an unnecessary 'problem' if he stayed in his room, thinking about the idiotic american, any longer. He finished his tea and got up, dazedly walking towards the door. He left the dorms and was about to take a walk along the wall that surrounded the school to the nearby park and back when he noticed Elizabeth and Kiku talking on the other side.

"are you sure you left it here?" Kiku asked.

"would I lie about the location of my greatest yaoi masterpiece to my greatest ally?" Elizabeth replied.

"no, but... does it really count as a masterpiece if it's fake?" Kiku asked, sounding worried.

"well... it's not completely fake..." the girl said in her defense.

"I think it's about time we told Alfred-san to tell the president the truth, it's not fair towards either of them," Kiku said.

"the truth about what exactly?" Arthur asked, feeling tears prickling the back of his eyes as he shook in rage.

**OMG he found out! or... he will find out... you get what I'm saying! ^_^**

**my friend got me a tamagotchi and it has stayed alive so far... so far...**

**my sister really wanted on since forever but my father said it was too expensive to get that thing shipped in from Japan so my friend offered to let her have one from her, but she brought on for me too ^_^"**


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred threw on some random clothes and fixed his hair before walking out the door to go see Arthur, but to his amazement the brit was walking up to his porch when he opened the door.

"hey, arthur! I was just about to go see you!" Alfred exclaimed happily, trying to ignore the weight on him that made him feel like he just swallowed a boulder.

"inside, now!" he demanded angrily.

"uh... sure, hey, what's up, dude? You seem kind of-"

"pissed off? mad? Furious?" Arthur tried.

"well, yeah," Alfred said. He was having a bad feeling about this. Arthur was wearing his piercings and his eyes had a black rim around them, but the clothes he was wearing were different from the day before.

Arthur was dressed in the black skin-tight skinny-jeans they had bought the day before, along with some heavy, black, studded boots a partly open white button-up shirt and a black jacket with leather gloves to top it off. His Ipod was playing music like what he'd been listening to the day before but he wasn't wearing his headphones so the music blasted out of the small speaker so it was still audible.

Arthur shoved his so-called lover inside and forced him up the stairs, locking the door behind him so no one would interrupt.

He chased after him and dragged him into his bedroom where he tossed him onto the bed. He shut the bedroom door and locked it.

"ARTHUR, WHAT THE HECK?!" Alfred yelled, as he sat up on the bed. Arthur was still facing the door, Alfred was about to get up until he heard the englishman sobbing a little.

"are... are you okay?" Alfred asked, unsure of what to think of this.

Arthur whipped his head around and Alfred could see the black make-up running over his cheeks.

"I. AM. NOT. OKAY!" he said. He stomped back to the bed, his boots clicking loudly as he went, and shoved Alfred back on it. He took his belt off and used it to tie his hands to the headboard.

"Arthur what the hell are you doing?!" Alfred yelled.

"YOU LIED TO ME?!" Arthur yelled back.

"wh-what?!" Alfred stuttered. Did he find out? How? Oh, god! What now?!

"I was honest with you! Always! But you lied to me the whole time!" Arthur cried.

"Arthur, I'm sorry! But I'm not lying now! I love you! Honest!" Alfred said, stuck somewhere between wanting to confess his love and apologizing to his boyfriend.

Arthur reached for Alfred's belt and undid it. Alfred didn't struggle, he'd only make things worse. Next he undid the buttons of his shirt and threw a quick glance at Alfred's exposed creamy skin.

"you truly are an idiot if you think I'll fall for that twice!" arthur hissed, getting off the bed. He tossed his own shirt aside, as "new divide" by Linkin park still blasted out of the little white device in his pocket.

"I trusted you!" Arthur yelled and he let the belt come down on Alfred's abdomen. Making him winch and cry out in pain.

**SMACK**

"I believed you!"

**SMACK**

"I-I..."

**SMACK**

"I LOVED YOU, YOU STUPID GIT!"

Alfred tried to say something else, but the furious tearstained face of his lover made him close his mouth and try to endure the pain.

Alfred tried to focus on anything that could distract him from Arthur's saddened face, the sting of leather against skin, the hurtful words Arthur cried out as he paced up and down around the bed, occasionally hitting him with the belt.

Alfred felt hurt, and humiliated as even the music seemed to mock him and he tried to make it all go away.

"YOU NEVER CARED!" he heard Arthur yell.

"**SMACK" **did the belt.

"_In every truth that you'd deny, and each regret and each goodbye Was a mistake too great to hide And your voice was all I heard That I get what I deserve~!"_ Linkin park went.

"STOP~!" Alfred yelled. His eyes were now equally teary as Arthur's and his skin had an interesting pattern of red marks.

Arthur stopped and stood near the end of the bed, his make-up all over his cheeks, his upper half exposed, and his piercings shinning brightly in the sunlight that came from a crack in the curtains, which Alfred never opened that morning, and hit Arthur's face directly.

"listen to me... please!" Alfred pleaded.

Arthur crossed his arms as a sign of him paying attention.

"it started out as a lie, but... I really love you, Arthur! Honest! I love it when you're making perverted comments! I love it when you're staring at me! I love it when you're blushing and getting all embarrassed over nothing and when you-" Alfred said hurriedly and out of breath when Arthur cut him off.

"shut it!" Arthur snapped hitting him once more, Alfred cried out and more tears escaped him. Arthur dropped the belt -much to Alfred's relief- and climbed onto the bed and seated himself on Alfred's lap.

For a moment he just sobbed with his hands on Alfred's chest. Then he reached over to the nightstand and wiped his tears and makeup away with a tissue.

As if on cue the song ended and pink started singing "just give me a reason", good, suited the mood much better anyway.

"just say you hate me," Arthur whispered.

"but I don't. I love you," Alfred said softly.

"quit getting my hopes up! Just say you hate me! Say that I'm an idiot and I fell for it and that you've had your fun, so I can leave and move on! Quit hurting me with was never mine to begin with," Arthur cried, his voice weak and ragged from all his crying and yelling.

"what if I'm honest? I love you, Arthur. please untie me," Alfred tried again.

Arthur bend down, connecting their mouths in a sweet kiss. Alfred gladly kissed back and lifted himself off the mattress as far as he could to deepen the kiss.

Arthur continued to kiss the blonde beneath him, but he made no attempt to untie him. His hands had better things to do and as the kiss grew hotter, so did the heat in Alfred's pants.

Arthur undid Alfred's pants and pulled them off, having to crawl down to the end of the bed.

"no underwear?" Arthur asked with a small chuckle.

"I didn't think that... Arthur I told you-"

"that you don't want to do it yet? Alfred, after what you did do you think I'm going to give you a choice? Besides I have you naked, horny, and tied up on a bed before me, you expect me to hold back?" Arthur asked.

"fine, but please untie me. I want to touch you too," Alfred pleaded once more.

"Mmnnn~" Arthur hummed as if considering whether or not to give in to the younger's pleas "no, I think it's fine just like this," Arthur said cheerfully.

"Arthu-AAAH~!" Alfred wanted to tell him to let him go, but he cut himself off when Arthur took a hold of his half-hard member.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't quite catch that. Please repeat yourself for me," Arthur teased, as he began to stroke Alfred at an agonizingly slow pace.

"A-Arthur... s-stop teasing me~" Alfred said, his breathing had been reduced to shallow, uneven pants and he could barely choke out a full sentence.

"Alright, then what do you want me to do? And don't say untie me, because I'm not going to," Arthur said.

"AH~...t-take your pants off... an- oh~... and kiss me damn it!" Alfred yelled not to sound too shaken by the feeling of Arthur's gloved hands stroking him ever so slowly.

"as you wish," Arthur said. He let Alfred go and got off the bed, leaving Alfred a panting whining mess, even though he was the one who asked for it.

Arthur undid his jeans a shimmied out of them, making sure Alfred could enjoy the show.

Once he was undressed down to his british flag boxers he climbed back over Alfred and rubbed their erections together, the thin layer of cloth providing a delicious friction between them both.

Alfred closed his eyes in pure bliss and awaited the kiss he had been promised, and seconds later he felt Arthur's soft pink lips caress his skin, but... not where he expected.

The brit let his pierced tongue dart out to brush over Alfred's hardening nipples and look up at him teasingly. Alfred would have kicked him if it hadn't felt so good.

Alfred felt the pressure on his dick and the need for release grow with every touch and twitch the other made, making him buck up into the little contact Arthur was giving him.

"impatient, are we?" Arthur teased, releasing Alfred's nipple, only to smirk down at him for a moment and move on to the other one.

"nng...don't know... are we?..." Alfred asked, grinding up against Arthur again. Arthur leaned down to softly whisper in Alfred's ear.

"Mnnn... I suppose... just...AH~" Alfred took the smooth silver ring that pierced Arthur's ear and tugged at it with his teeth.

"...just what...?" Alfred asked, letting go of Arthur's earring.

"l-lube... or... something..." Arthur panted.

"...what for?... can't we... go without?..." Alfred asked annoyed.

Arthur sat up once again, hooking his thumb under the elastic band of his boxers.

"because this is your first time doing it with a man, allow me to enlighten you," Arthur said, slipping of the unwanted barrier. "since both of us are male, one of us will be taking it up the ass, Alfred," Arthur whispered, as he tossed his pre-cum stained undergarment aside.

"what? No piercing in your cock?" Alfred asked, eyeing Arthur's dripping erection.

"are you even listening?!" Arthur hissed. Alfred just nodded and bucked up, hitting nothing but air, but reminding Arthur what was at the top of the american's priority list at that moment.

"allow me to give you a little example," Arthur said, a slight scowl gracing his features.

He moved down, seating himself between the younger's legs, while taking the tip of his glove between his teeth and slowly pulling it off. He coated his index and middle finger in saliva and pressed one against the entrance of the american who had been too intend on staring at his face to notice his wandering hand.

The moment he felt something small and wet prodding at his virgin hole he squirmed and tried to move away from the foreign sensation.

"A-Arthur! Stop!" Alfred shouted, but his pleas fell on deaf ears once again. Arthur added a second finger and the little bit of improvised lubricant was running out, making it feel uncomfortable and even a little painful for the virgin boy.

"and that's why we need lube," Arthur stated with a smirk.

"o-okay... I get it!... L-Lube... maybe... hah~... M-Mattie was some... please stop... it's...oh~... it's weird!" Alfred said shakily between his shallow gasps for air and the soft mewling from Arthur's touches.

"alright then. Do you want to switch positions?"

**I know Arthur probably would not listen to that kind of music, but right before I started writing the smut I had to go walk my dog and I put my Ipod on shuffle and it played those two songs after each other while I was thinking up the story! **

**THE GOD OF MY IPOD SENT ME A PROPHESY! (or maybe I should stop eating tons of chocolate and then writing yaoi at one in the morning ^_^)**

**anyway, I wasn't sure about who should top so I'm going to let you decide.**

**Please send me a review and tell me is you want a punk-seme-iggy, or should we just go mainstream?**


End file.
